Inside Eden's Gate
Inside Eden's Gate is an Far Cry live-action film, designed as a tiein prequel to Far Cry 5. It stars Greg Bryk portraying Far Cry 5 antagonist Joseph Seed. Other characters from the game will also feature.http://au.ign.com/articles/2018/03/01/ubisoft-announces-far-cry-5-live-action-short-film Decription Rumors of a fanatical cult called The Project at Eden’s Gate lure three bloggers to remote Hope County, Montana. Following leads of missing locals and other strange events, the three infiltrate the cult. Shocked by what they uncover, they risk everything to warn the world. Plot The film begins with 3 friends Alex, Sarah and Hannah vlogging on a trip to Hope County, Montana to help their friend Mark. Alex is told by Mark that the town is being controlled by the group Project at Eden's Gate and people have gone missing since, including Mark’s sister Lenny. The group then head to the Spread Eagle Bar to meet Mark. At the bar, Mark talks about Lenny, who says she left on her own, spending lots of time with John Seed. He calls the group the Seed Family leads Peggies. The group head to Joseph Seed’s sermon at the Tala Ranch to get a closer look at Eden’s Gate. After the sermon, Mark tries to get Lenny out of there, but the group hold him back. They decide to investigate further, finding Eden’s Gate members drowning Lenny in a lake filled with a drug, brainwashing her. Jacob Seed then captures the group from behind, taking Alex’s minicam and bringing them to the lake. The group is submitted to the lake and then imprisoned. At a church, Faith Seed meets the group, and invites Sarah to join her and Joseph. During the night, while Joseph writes in his journal, Sarah begins asking questions. Joseph invites her to join Eden’s Gate while Faith pours her a cup of tea, adding the drug in it. Alex, Hannah and Mark break out of their imprisonment and decide to upload their footage on the minicam to alert the police and the world of Eden’s Gate. They head out and find weapons, including guns and a crossbow. Sarah drinks the tea with the drug inside, joining Eden’s Gate. The group starts sabotaging cars by knocking out their tires. Alex kills a guard, alerting the others to their position. Gunfire erupts, and Joseph Seed takes cars with John and Jacob to chase the group. Eden’s Gate members overrun the group, and they are forced to run into the forest, heading to the Veteran Center. With Eden’s Gate behind them, the group decides to find a spot to upload the footage. Hannah and Mark decide to stay behind while Alex runs and uploads the footage. Joseph “surrenders” to them, allowing Hannah and Mark to be captured. Alex records one last clip before being shot in the leg by Jacob. By the time he is captured, all the footage is uploaded, gaining hundreds of thousands of views. U.S. Marshalls issue an arrest warrant for Joseph Seed, and the events of Far Cry 5 begin. Cast *Greg Bryk as Father (Joseph Seed) *Kyle Gallner as Alex *Alexis B. Santiago as Hannah *Erin Manker as Sarah *Jarret Worley as Mark *Adam Dorsey as Jacob Seed References pt-br:Dentro dos Portões do Éden Category:Real World Category:Films Category:Far Cry 5